galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
New Part -4- Unedited
3- Ha-Hi deactivated his wrist PDD with an almost angry dap. Elfi who stood next to him on the bridge of the Tigershark said. “Be careful with your IRTC module . They say it is sturdy enough for Saturnians to use, but I doubt they designed it with agitated Dai in mind.” They were both on duty aboard a Union ship and Elfi should have addressed Har Hi by rank, as he was the XO of the ship, but in this regard no one aboard really acted in accordance with the rules. He gave her a stern look. “If Hans can't break it, what chance would I have. Wasn't it you briefing me on these Intelligence Recon Tactical Communicators ? I recall you said they work in any environment and are nearly indestructible.” Before Elfu could respond, Hans who stood at his security post pulled a mangled piece from out of a pocket. “Sorry Sir, they are not indestructible and most certainly nor sturdy enough for Saturnians.” He made an appogetic face and grinned weakly towards Elfi Shea actually padded Har-Hi's shoulder. “The Captain will be fine, it's a harmless trip to an Asteroid mine .” She was standing close to Har-Hi as Erica called. The Dai XO of the Tigershark sat down in the Command seat.”Do you recall one single trip our Captain took anywhere without him runinng in some kind of situation?” He threw his arms in the air. “It took the Captain less than twenty minutes and just walking out the Tavern to run into local thugs.” Everyone on the bridge and the entire ship knew that Har-Hi was not disrespectful of the Captain but vented his concerns. Har-Hi loved the Captain like a brother. Narth popped out of thin air and said as if he had listened to the entire conversation. “There are no conditions known to all Narth, that could quantify such concepts as luck or fate, but I personally begin to question that knowledge and come to the conclution our Captain has some sort of unexplainable talent in that regard.” He then sat down behind the OPS station, and carefully arranged the folds of his shrouds.”I sense no danger, or distress. The Captain appears to be in no danger.” Har-Hi leanded back. “Well since we are all here, I like a situation report. The Captain might want to know when he comes back.” “She. The captain is now a she , Sir.” Krabbel corrected the Dai while lingering behind the Command seat and next to the Nav Tank . Har-Hi turned to face the Archa Spider . “Of course, I still getting used to this change. Now let us begin with you Mr. Krabbel , report please.” “I analyzed all the NAV data we recovered from the pirate ships we recently acquired and created a new info map of Free Space and regions beyond. With the intel data and pirate incident reports from Hans I co-related it all.” Har-Hi noticed the red haired Yeoman standing next to the spider holding a PDD and said. “And Yeoman O'Connell is using it to prepare legal documents so the the individuals we have in Zero stasis custody can be charged in court later, I assume?” She nodded. “Yes, Sir. I am preparing dossiers on all our guests.” Elfi was next and said. “I am monitoring the local channels. They are all abuzz about Captain Black Velvet and the Silver Streak . I say we made quite an impression. I also like to comment TheOther who is becoming a real asset to my department. He is currently in the Comm Lab and diligently sorts through the transcrips, preparing a signal intel report for Fleet Command .” “So noted Ms. Petetis . I will place your recommendation into the log and have the Captain sign it.” Shea pointed to her science console. “I am mapping the orbits of the asteroids in this system, using our Kelpie data . My department also works on a solar profile , analyzing the DNA micromatter I collected in the Bassett office .” Shaka lifted his helmet. “While we are idle I am running simulations with Mao and SHIP , “ Har-Hi felt suddenly a little proud of their ship and it's crew and he had to admit the pride he felt was for the Union way of doing things. Even here attached to a mooring arm of a Pirate base , the crew of the Tigershark continued their work with initiative and efficiency. This to him was the real reason why the Union was so successful.” “Good work you two, I expect a full department report on my desk by 0900 tomorrow , Mr. Narth .” He then motioned towards Hans. “Mr. Neugruber you are not off the hook. After I heard your security report, I want you to explain to Ms. Petetis how you managed to utterly destroy Fleet equipment worth hundreds of credits.” The titanic Saturnian , who just recently frightened the toughest cut throat pirates and spacers somehow managed to look a little smaller as he addressed the XO. “Sir, all prisoners are safely secured. We received 68 individuals from the Roughnir . They all have been molecular scanned, stripped of all belongings and placed inside Prisoner Control suits and in Zero Stasis boxes . The Togar female is currently still in Sickbay under the care of our CMO . Two Marines standing guard.” Hans tried to look appolgetic as he handed Elfi the mangled communicator. “It dropped as I changed into my Pirate outfit and TheOther accidently stepped on it and was surprised it survived and so I sort of accidently stepped on it too.” His face lit up. “It still sort of works.” Elfi took the thing and glared at him. “That he emergency power light still blinks does not mean it still works, Mr.Neugruber. “ To Har-Hi she said. “These are prototypes and we are the first to receive them. Each of these simple looking devices are fully operational military PDDs with picto burst GalCom and a range of five light years. They are also the smallest Avatar enabled devices, can self destruct, fully cloak, can launch a remote controlled spy drone, the size of a pin head and have a three shot micro rocket launcher,not to mention the capability to engulf the wearer into a contour Para Dim shield for sixty minutes.” Narth added in his detached completley emotion free voice. “The development budget of the first 500 units, of which we have received 490 exceeds the estimated GDP of your entire tribe by 67 percent, Lt. Hi. So your estimate of a few hundred credits per unit is perhaps not entirely correct.” Har-Hi looked at his own wrist com. “It has rockets you say?” Elfi handed Hans a new one and said. “The use and activation of the units offensive capabilites are described in section eight of the User manual.” Har-Hi didn't want to admit he never read past the first page and said to Narth. “How would you know the GDP of my tribe?” “Your father met with the Finance and Commerce committee of the Assembly , five years ago. Financial and Commerce advice and assesment is part of the process to integrate new members into the Union. The GDP assessment of all Union members is public record and...” Har-Hi groaned. “And you of course know know that, probably of all Union members .” Narth voice had the tinniest hint of amusement as he said. “Naturally, Sir.” Har-Hi listened to the rest of the reports. The ship was in perfect condition and nothing indicated any imminent problems. “Is the Tullerman still there?” Hans answered. “Yes it is still moored where you have left it, you and the Capain returned with Narth.” “I think I change into my Jooltar costume once more take a look around the base and take that thing out. Shea you have the Conn. ” “Sir,may I ask why are you doing that and where are you taking that contraption?” Shea asked. “I want to be out there, just in case.” “Sir what help could you give in the Tullerman? We do have a Spectre Class Gazelle . It is not as well armed as a Wolfcraft , but still a terrible Union war machine and faster than anything within a thousand light years.” “You are a very smart girl, Shea, but how would you explain to the Captain that we blew our cover by opening a hangar and launching a craft that screams union? The Gazelle can only cloak once outside.” “Sorry, sir. I just think you are worried about the Captain and we should do something.” “The Captain is fine, he...I mean she called. Narth says she is fine.” Har-Hi turned to Narth. “She is, right?” “I feel no emotions other than boredom “ Har-Hi got up and motioned to Elfi. “Can you assist me with the costume again? This Saresii Auto Dresser is not like our regular units.” “Of course, do you mind me tagging along, Sir? I will look just as convincing as the Captain in the Black Nogoll costume .” He agreed. “Yes that is a good idea. No one really noticed us, but someone might and it is good if they see us leave together.” –“”-- Once more looking like a mangy Jooltar and in the company of a Black Nogoll . They slipped into the mooring arm corridor after Narth assured them no one was around to see them coming out of the Silver Streak. They both were about to enter the Tullerman, when Har-Hi suddenly got weak knees and an intense sensation of burning pain engulfed his entire body. He and Elfi collapsed right before the Airlock . Har-Hi could see two beings, that had been hiding inside the Airlock, one of the shapes was holding a Kermac Neuro Ripper. “Let's get them inside before anyone sees them.” Everything went dark after that. --””-- We finally approached a sizeable Asteroid , at least six light hours from the pirate base. My new friend had told me much about the Bassett family and the details of a roud miners life. I had learned that the Bassetts did not built the Asteroid base . It was so he told me originally built by an unknown alien civilization and discovered by the Togar . The cats of Togr refurbished it and used it as a mining base and outpost. Why the Togar abandoned it about 600 years ago was not known to him. He claimed that the ghosts of the original aliens had chased the Togar away, at least that was a popular legend and horror story, the Roid Miners loved to tell each other. As we approached the irregular shaped rock, that looked to me almost like the head of a Nul . Mikesh hadn't really shut up since we left and some of it was midly interesting, most of it however almost put me to sleep. However I listened more activley as he begun to tell me more about the Bassetts . “You know where we Bassetts come from?” “No, but I do wonder why some appear to have Kernac and Shiss features. Those species are not exactly compatible.” “The details are kept secret, by the inner circle and I am sure only the Old bird herself really knows, but the story goes like this: The Kermac Ministry of Infromation needs spies that can infiltrate other societies. Now in the case of the Union it is relative easy, but neither the Shiss nor the Nul are a multi species society. So the MOI simply took Kermac and started experimenting with plastic surgery and DNA tailoring to create Kermac that look like other beings, including Shiss and Nul. It is said that the original Bassetts were a failed experiment and managed to flee before the Kermac could destroy them. The legend also claims that the original Bassetts made their escape by the tinniest margin, their escape ship damaged and more a wreck than anything. They ended up here where they met a pirate or some other type of crook, he came from the Union and his name was Bassett.” He steered the small ship past the opening iris type doors, set right into the surface of the Asteroid. “Know you know.” I planned to have Hans check on that name and I was sure that it more or less was exactly how it happened. “Well, Mikesh now there is a mystery less in the universe.” “I kow you are a busy Pirate and all this might not be the usual pace of things you are acustomed to, but to me it is amazing to have your company for a little while.. When I meet the other miners and tell them famous Black Velvet has been here, they will call me a liar and all that; and will give me something to talk about in years to come.” The ship had docked and he was getting out of the pilots seat. “I was not kidding, Black Velvet. I found something in this rock of mine. I am sure it is from the same beings that orifinally built the base, could even be Celtest .” I followed him and was no longer just mildly interested. “Celtest you say?” --””-- Har-Hi still felt groggy as he came around. He found himself wrapped in plastic tape. A strong looking green skinned Oghr of one or the other sub species before him, holding the Jooltar mask in one hand and a Kermac Neuro Ripper in the other. “Since you awake, you can hear me Dai . I want answers.” Now that his head begun t clear he saw Elfi, still unconcious, also unmasked and to his great dismay a Kermac , who stood behind the Oghr. This Kermac was more gray than white and he did not wear an artificila beard , still he was certain that evol grinnung hairless man was a Kermac. They were still in the Tullerman from the looks of it. The Oghr wore some kind of space suit, from the looks of it, quite old and repaired and patched several times. The Kernac wore something quite similar. The Oghr held the Jooltar mask before Har-Hi's face. “I don't know if I can make a Dai talk, even with a Neuro Ripper , so I might revert to old fashioned torture and rip you and your companion in small pieces. All I wanted to know is why a mangy looking Jooltar and a Black Nogoll came into the posession of the Yukitri .” The Kermac spoke for the first time. “They were good friends of ours, Vaokk and Fundr . scavengers like us, and missing for many month and now you show up in their Tullerman. We knew right away you weren't scavengers and now what do we find?” The Oghr shook the mask. “A Dai and a human woman disguised in fancy costumes. Tell me Dai, who are you and why did you come to Brhama Port like that?” Har-Hi was angry at himself, he had been way to relaxed about his surroundings, way to pre occupied about the Captain than to pay attention. In his own Dai Suit he would have had a dozen ways to escape the bondage,kill the two and return to the ship, but right now he was as helpless as a Dai woman during her first bedding . He growled at them.”You let us go and I won't kill you!” “Letting you go? A real life Dai? Even if you don't talk and survive my questioning you bring a pretty profit at Sin 4 or Alvor's Cove . “ The Kermac shook his head. “I can't read him. He is well shielded and the woman is still inconcious, but I am sure she's Saran .” A beeping sound from the ships control deck interupted them and the Kermac said. “We leave you to think about it.” They both left and Har-Hi could hear the Isah Pods of the Tullerman whine louder, and then the tone changed to a deep vibrating hum. He was certain they just went Translight . Elfi opened her eyes, showing that she wasn't unconcious after all. “I think this time it isn't the captain who's in trouble, Sir.” Har-Hi successfully managed to shift his position so he could see the door and said. “Are you hurt?” “Yes, the effects of that cursed Neuro Ripper are fading fast.” Har-Hi looked around to see if there was anything he could use to free himself; to his dismay the small cargo hold was completely empty. –“”- Mikesh and I drove in a wheeled contraption down a long winding corridor carved into the rock of the asteroid. This vehicle was basically a frame with six wheels, a cargo bed and two seats. Mikesh drove the thing at considerable speed and I was sure we covered at least ten kilometers or more, before the corridor widenend into a big cavern and a dead end. Here he stopped. A big tough looking machine on tracks with an articulated arm and saw tooh covered ball shaped digging or drilling tool at the far end stood there, bathed in flood lights on metal stands. He said with a proud grin.”This is a truly ancient SII – Tunnel Borer , almost 500 years old and never let me down. I know you and me don't like the Union much, but they sure built the nicest things,” “I have to agree with you on that, Mikesh.” I climbed out of the vehicle and looked around. “I guess that deep brown strada with those sparkling white rocks is the Kalium , right?” I was angious to see what he had found soI could return to the ship, but I had to admit this so far pretty eventless trip was quite interesting and I learned how a Roid Mine looked from the inside.” He chuckled. “Keen eyes you have behind that spooky mask of yours. Yes that is the Kalium, but this is not what I wanted you to see.” He walked up to the wall where his machine had dug or drilled as it appeared only recently. I followed him and now I could see, the machine had uncovered a door like opening in the rock. It was framed with a dark gray metal and he disapeared inside. I was right behind him . The room was perhaps twenty meters in diameter, and it appeared to me that it once had to be part of a building,or basement. Much of it was empty and it all had the feel of great age. In the middle sat a coffin sized box of the same dark metal. The tools he used to pry it open still scattered around. Inside a the box was a machine like contraption, It looked truly alien, but had button like controls and several spherical discs that glowed with a dark blue light. There was writing as well. Mikesh said almost whispering. “I don't know what it is, but if you touch it it talks.” “What does it say?” “It says it is the Key to the Universe .If I understand it right, it can create some sort of gates and that might be useful to a pirate.” “Where did you touch it?” He pointed at the central light, a bluish glowing disk of about 20 centimeters across. I reached out against all better knowledge and touched the disk with my gloved fingers. The voice was loud and not psionic but real. “I am the Key to the Universe. Many thousand gates can be opened with me. The Gates and I have been created to unite many to defeat you, Dark Lord and those who come in thy name!” “I am not a Dark Lord. I am Captain Black Velvet . While I was touching the thing, I suddenly remembered my ring . Why was I always forgetting the blasted thing in the weirdest moments? “I am the Key to the Universe, there are many like me. The Traveller came to this Star Island and made gates here and I was given to the Dominants so the gates may be used.” “What kind of gates?” “I am the Key to the Universe and when I am near a Gate I can open it. Travellers may pass through to reach other Star Islands. What is unreachable becomes reachable.” “Can you show me the way to these gates?” “Yes, I am the Key...” “Yes, yes you are the Key and whoever created you wasn't able to give you a little more sense.. Well maybe Circuit or Shea can make more out of it all.” I removed my hand. Mikesh said. “Whatever it is, I don't want it on my rock, but if it can make some sort of gates, maybe it will be useful to a pirate?” “You are a good man. Mikesh. I learned a lot today and this is most certainly a priceless gift.” “Well Black Velvet. You can have it and I give you the most beautiful Kalium Crystal on top of it , if you pose with me next to my Digger, for a still visual. So I have a piece of evidence, you really been wuth me here,” “Of course I can do that. Did you find anything else like that?” “No, this is it. If I ever dig out more, I set it aside and it will give you a reason to come back one day.” –“”-- I had made a few visuals with Mikesh and his digger, Then he used a material handler to load the entire coffin sized box on his vehicle. Now 2 hours later we were back in his little ship and while he was busy getting us underway, I slipped into the small galley and called my ship. Shea responded . “Captain, good to hear from you. We were almost a litte worried, Sir.” “I told you I am in no danger whatsover. I found something ancient and alien and it might be Seenian or something like that. It talks and calls itself the Key to the Universe ,” I send her my recordings and she said. “Narth is looking at them too, and we are both convinced it is neither Seenian nor Pree or Uni . I am all excited to examine it and we should return to that asteroid and examine that place in more detail.” “We are still pretending to be pirates. We can't explore things, but if that thing turns out to be the key to a transspatial gate way, I am sure Fleet Command will find a way to secure that Asteroid.” “True that, and in the mean time your new friend destroys perhaps irreplaceable artefacts.” “Can't be helped but I think he will indeed put the stuff asside as he said he would. Now please give me Har-Hi.” “Har-Hi is not aboard, Captain.” “He is not? Where is he then?” “Sir, he and Elfi went disguised to take the Tullerman out to be near, just in case...” I frowned. “Of course, I get the picture. Now please connect me with him.” There was a pause “Shea ?” “Sir I am unable to raise either one.” “Narth , connect to the Kelpies and locate the Tullerman.” Again a pause and then Narth said. “Captain the Tullerman went translight sixteen minutes ago.” --””-- Category:Fragments